Parker and Reggie's hangout
by wet chicken
Summary: Parker calls over his best friend Reggie to come over while he was left behind form his bad behavior. The channel that there favorite show plays on is currently ubder technical difficulties so they watch a film containing sex scene's and they got horny and decided to head up stairs.
1. Chapter 1

One day in the Rooney house teenaged boy Parker just newly found out his hormone's. The rest of the family went on a trip leaving him behind due to his behavior as usual. HE invited Reggie to come over when the family leaves to come and watch Linda and Heather. Soon the family left and parker jump up off his bed and ran to the phone to immediately calling Reggie to tell him that they gone.10 minutes later there's a knock on the door no doubt it was Reggie, Parker had every thing set up for their Linda and Heather marathon. Parker then switched on the TV but instead there was some sort of error on the channel that stated "The Following Channel Is Currently Having Technical Difficulties" The boys just flipped the channel for they had nothing else to do. They then found them self's into a movie that their parents would never allow them to watch. A few moments latter there was a sex scene of course both boys being in their teens and there hormones running wild immediately felt their cock twitch. Parker being the confident one went ahead and said what they were both thinking.

"Do you wanna...you know...?" said parker nervously not knowing what Reggie's reaction will be.

"Have sex!, sure why not doctor P" said Reggie boldly.

So...How do we begin? said parker.

Both boys then went parkers room and sat down on the bed. They slowly moved closer to each other then slowly touched their lips together leading into a make out session. Parker then forced his tongue into Reggie's mouth. Reggie let out a soft moan turning Parker on even more. Reggie then slid his hand onto Parker's chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Parker then broke up the kiss to take of his shirt while Reggie took his off to. Reveling Parker's toned flat chest and Reggie's black slightly formed chest. They then went back to their make out session while Reggie started to unbutton Parker's pants, Reggie then put his fingers in the waist band of Parker's pants and pulled them down revealing his black striped boxers with a huge tent popping out. Reggie was not surprised by the big tent for parker had bragged at school knowing that he had a bigger dick than average for his age. Parker then unbuttoned Reggie's pants and pulled it down revealing his grey boxers with a slightly bigger tent than Parker's. Parker was shocked by the sight but continued kissing Reggie while their cocks grinded together through their boxers. Parker then went down on his knees and slowly pulled down Reggie's boxers revealing his big 7 inch black dick. Parker looked at it in shock not knowing Reggie was bigger than him,Parker not running the moment slowly put Reggie's cock in his mouth. Reggie released a loud moan of pleasure making Parkers cock ache for pleasure too.

"oh...yes doctor P"moaned Reggie while he trusted in Parker's mouth deeper and unleashing his load in Parker's mouth.

"mmm... sweet and sour,not bad" said parker tasting Reggie's cum and "now it is time for you to return the favor" said parker with his cock seeking attention.

Reggie then went on his knees as parker stood up,pulling Parker's boxers down and revealing his 6 and a halve inch cock. Reggie a bit surprised to see his best friend being nearly as big as him. Reggie the opened his mouth sliding in Parker's cock playing with the head of Parker's cock with his tongue before fully putting it all the way in while Parker moves back and forth forcing the rest of his cock further in Reggie's mouth.

"Oh! Yes Reg that's it"screamed Parker and then unleashing his load deep in Reggie's mouth tasting Parker's sweet cum.

Reggie decided to take thinks to another level by flipping parker around and throwing him on the bed with is ass in the air and legs on the floor. Parker was surprised of what Reggie did but he just went with it. Reggie the went down and started licking Parker's ass to lube it up, after licking it up he put his index finger in his wet tight hole, Parker moaned with both pain and pleasure while Reggie promised that it will get better adding another finger each time. Finally when his ass became relaxed Reggie lined up his 7 inch member aiming for his ass. Parker waiting for Reggie to enter slowly but with a surprise Reggie slams all 7 inches right in causing Parker to moan loudly with pain and a great pleasure, Reggie the moved the shaft slowly back and forth speeding up each time and before Parker knew it Reggie was slamming into his hole while he felt Reggie's nut sack slap the bottom of his ass. When he finally made his last thrust that put more of his cock in deeper than ever while he unleashed his load in his ass. Parker then got off the bed a bit angry and a lot horny surprised Reggie by doing the same thing what Reggie done to him by throwing him on the bed in the same position and with out any remoras Parker slammed his 6 and a halve inch cock strait into Reggie's hole,Reggie then let out a big scream for it was all a big surprise and also with all the pain it brought. Parker still not having any remorse for Reggie, trusted as hard as he could into Reggie's tight ass.

With the boys not paying attention ,Joey returned home early and the moment he entered he heard the load moan of a boy,thinking his baby brother is injured he rushes up to the room and opens the door with a huge surprise finding his brother ramming into Reggie's ass,Joey walked in unnoticed and sat down on a chair and took his pants slightly off,Parker then noticed Joey in his boxers Parker paused and Reggie noticed too. Both boys now embarrassed to be caught in the act.

"Munch what are you doing home so early"said Parker

"Don't worry about me continue your business"said Joey, Parker was surprised to hear his brother to tell him to continue. Joey then pulled down his boxers revealing his 5 inch cock, Reggie and Parker were shocked to see that Joey was smaller than them. Parker did what he was told and continued thrusting on Reggie's ass while Joey sat and masterbated. After Parker rammed Reggie's ass for a few more minutes Parker made his las trust releasing his load in Reggie's ass. When parker had his way out of Reggie's hole Joey was shocked to see his brother bigger than him as well as Reggie too. All three boys then washed up in the shower and went down stairs for lunch. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a week past from Parker's and Reggie's "play date" and Joey masterbating to them. The twins were out with their parents surprising them for their Anniversary,Parker was in the living room watching Linda and Heather while joey was in the kitchen making lunch. Parker soon got bord of watching TV for he already seen the episodes that were playing, so he flipped the channels, he knew that there were no adults around so he watch another rated film to get him horny to Jack off,not worrying about Joey catching him in the act any more. Joey was finally done making lunch he walked into the living room seeing Parker stroke his big 6 and a halve inch cock, something about Parker always turned Joey on now also finding out that he also had a bigger dick than him. Parker noticed Joey starring at his cock and invited him to sit on the couch and jerk-off together Joey quickly accepted Parker's offer and jumped on the couch and immediately pulled his boxers off revealing his 5 inch cock without hesitating he immediately starts stroking his cock. After a while some one walks in the door,the boys froze in fear, luckily it was just Reggie.

"whats up doctor-P? why you look surprised to see me?"said Reggie.

Parker forgot that he invited Reggie over to help him with and experiment,Parker invited Reggie to also jack-off with him and his brother on the couch but the two of them just came and Reggie didn't want to do it alone. Parker and Reggie went to go work on their experiment in the tunnels that Parker has been working on for years, he was working on a robot to dig tunnels to new places for him. Reggie was not so focused on the task in hand for he had been surprised by the scene he just walked into and now relaying it in his head over and over get his cock twitching. "Regg! please pass me the screwdriver"asked Parker.

Reggie not paying attention and ignoring Parker. Parker knew what was on Reggie's mind so he sneaked behind Reggie and yanked down his pants,Reggie jumped up with a shock and just looked at Parker saying and doing nothing for he wanted this since he walked in. Parker lead him to a room in his tunnel and went down on his knees and spread Reggie's butt checks apart and started licking his ass crack lubing it up before he inserted his middle finger and pushed it in and out of Reggie's ass making him moan with pain,after adding a few more fingers Reggie's ass loosened up and prepared for Parker's 6 and a halve inch cock for entry in Reggie's tight ass.

"Ohh...Fuck Parker! Yeah...Harder!Harder!"screamed Reggie with pleasure while Parker rammed into Reggie's ass hole.

Meanwhile in the living room Joey was getting turned on by the sounds of Reggie getting fucked in the ass, Joey knew he shouldn't be able to hear them but it seemed that Parker forgot to go to the sound proof room and the more he heard Reggie getting rammed by his cute little brother the more he got turned on and horny, he then went upstairs and sneaked into one of Parke's tunnel entrances and followed the notice to their location. Parker and Reggie not noticing him behind them except this time Joey striped completely naked and silently creped up behind parker and rammed his 5 inch cocked inside Parker's tight hole.

"I've been waiting for you munch"said Parker. Reggie got a bit of a surprise when he saw Joey join in but didn't ruin the moment by saying anything, in fact he got a bit turned on.

Parker then trusted as hard as he can in Reggie's ass when he made is last thrust and hitting Reggie's good spot inside his ass and unleashing his load. Reggie then switched places with Parker for his 7 inch cock was throbbing for attention, Joey then bent down and put his lips around the young boys cock and slowly moved up and down the shaft chocking a little on Reggie's big cock. after a few minutes for Parker to catch his breath and for Reggie's dick to get lubed up to enter Parker's tight ass. Joey also wanting some action so when Reggie stuck his cock in Parker,Joey didn't hesitate to stick his 5 inch hard cock in Reggie's ass, it wasn't as big as Parke's 6 and a halve inches but it still did the job of pleasuring him. While Reggie was thrusting back and forth in Parker's ass, Joey just needed to stand still while Reggie did all the moving each time his nut sack slammed against Parker's ass. Reggie and Joey both came at the same time dismantling the train than they created.

The boys the washed up in the shower in Parker's room and fooled around a bit but after 10 minutes they went down stairs and ate the cold lunch that Joey made hours ago. While Joey and Parker watched their black lover walk away. Until another day...

AUTHOR NOTE: PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVOURITE MY STORY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW/PM ME TO TELL ME ABOUT ANY IDEAS OR CHANGES I SHOULD MAKE IN FUTURE. 


End file.
